Nopony's Friend
by Christian S.O
Summary: When a 14 year old kid get's a blood transfusion, with Pony blood things start to get weird. What will a Loner do in MLP, what will happen, nopony knows, not even me. Its my first FanFic, I would be happy for any kind of criticism, being good or bad.
1. Chapter 1 Intro

The night was silent, no one was walking in the street, which was satisfactory, as I didn't like, when too many people was around. Walking slowly on the main road that carved through my town. Not noticing anything but the stones before me. I thought of the many things that happend today. You see I'm a guy most people would call, Geek, Nerd, Idiot, and Loner, just to mention a few. In addition, it didn't got any better, when today, some guys from my school learned that I love to watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

- Hey you! Come over here!

Some of the older students were standing on the other side of the road; it was some of the guys that learned about my secret.

- We won't hurt you, trust me!

The oldest one said, which I knew was a lie, I knew him, and he had beaten one of my former classmates that changed school after that. Did I mention that I'm shy guy?

- No thanks, I need to get going.

I said, much lower than I would have done. Starting to gather up some speed, just to find out that they did the same.

- What was that? Little Nerdy-Pony-loving-Loner, got to go home and see some kids show, huh?

He yelled back. OK, now this was bad. Now almost at running speed, they still just jogged gradually faster and faster. Now was the time, I found a good place to leave them so at the first side street I took the chance, and gave it all I could. I caught them off guard which gave some 5 seconds until they was after me again, they really would like to beat me up, because they were putting a lot of effort into catching me. Turning a corner now, entering some of the villa streets, (no it s not a big town) and being unfamiliar with the streets here I took random turns, I should not have done that, just after looking at my pursuers and turning to see where I was going, I got hit by a car. I felt nothing, everything where moving in slow-motion, I saw the car continue a few meters, but when it stopped, I didn't. The freedom of flying was stunning, I knew that I would die when I landed. But by instinct, I turned in mid air and landed on my feet, although I wasn't prepared to hit the ground so I still landed pretty hard, I rolled over uncontrollable some few meters, and lost consciousness.  
When I open my eyes a bright light blinded me.

- Am I Dead?

Barely audible

- No, but you definitely tried hard.

Now realizing that the light, came from the front light of the car; that hit me. First now discovering that I was laying in a major blood puddle. I tried to move, but the man who hit me, kept me on the ground.

- Don t move, you are badly wounded, I think. Can't seem to find any wound.

- Arg, maybe my neck I said.

while holding my neck, yes I could fell the wound.

- Please, could you help me find a better place to lay, I'm not a fan of blood.

- Sure, just a moment.

I could feel him lifting me of the ground. He carried me over to his car, and placed me on the backseat.

- Hmm. Ahh here it is. My dear lord.

- What, what is it.

I said so loud, that I got a small headache.

- It s only a small scratch.

No way.

- And you don't seem to have any broken bones.

No shitting?!

- But you need to get to the hospital!

Good, but I don't think they would believe that a 14 year old boy, who got hit by a car in full speed, didn't take a scratch.  
The trip to the hospital was quiet and uneventful But as soon as we arrived, and the man got in to tell the staff what had happend, there was suddenly a buzz of voices all over me.

- Hey, look at me, did you get by a car.

A doctor in white uniform asked, while the other medical staff helped me onto the stretcher. I nodded.

- Then how on earth, didn't you get a scratch?!

He sounded very confused. Now on the way up an elevator, the medicinal staff was taking my pulse and blood pressure.

- Doc, we might have a problem.

- Hmm, go on.

The Doctor said while sounding even more confused.

- He has severer hemorrhage, maybe we are up in third degree.

I didn't know what it was, though I knew that it wasn't good, not at all. The doctor must have noticed my confusion, because he said.

- Severe Hemorrhage in third degree is a massive loss of blood. Do you know your blood type?

I did, but I was afraid to tell him.

- I, I have AB-.

Weird the Doctor seemed to lighten up. I knew that AB- was the rarest blood type, so why did he look like he just won the million?! Now on the way into the room where I was to be placed he said.

- You are lucky; we can save your life now. You see we have had this problem before, so we did some research, and it turned out to be a lovely result. AB- is a more common blood type, when you talk about Equidae or the Horse family if you want, And because modern research, we can make a blood transfusion.

No way, so I could get blood from a horse or in my case a Pony. Ha-ha Awesome, I would be the ultimate Brony. Part boy part pony, well when you look at my blood.

- Is it okay, if the blood is from a pony?

I asked, looking at the confused doctor.

- Yes I believe we have some in storage. We can begin the operation in 15-20 minutes.

Maybe this wasn t so bad after all

**Hey there let me know what ya think.**

**said name.**

**(i won't tell you his name yet)**

**Update 3# some more gramma fails updated**


	2. Chapter 2 Faded Dream

It has now been almost a week after my blood transfusion. Doctor Fansys, who was the doctor, that helped me; when I needed the blood transfusion, has been watching me for the past 6 days now. Just making sure nothing went wrong. You know, like if I get high blood pressure, or dizziness. Tomorrow is the last day he will be watching me. After that he will have to get back to work, at the hospital.  
I haven't wasted all my time sleeping or just lying in my bed. No, for some reason I had decided to read about all the spells a Unicorn can learn, in MLP. I found the list and descriptions on the wiki. and now I know almost all of them. I learned about one hundred spells during the last five days. And I'm still learning. I have no iea why I did it, but I did, and it was both fun and exciting! - Okay. I will leave in 7 hours, and it's time for the last checkup.  
Mr. Fansys said, in his calm and very soft voice. Kind of like the ones you hear in TV commercials.  
- Ok, do you feel Dizzy? Nauseas? Itching? Pain? Or something like that?  
- Nope.  
- Good, do you fell awake? Concentrated? Happy?  
- Yep.  
Now here comes the boring part. A checklist about my feelings, mood, memory and stuff like that. Two pages, but it felt like ten.  
- Done.  
- Good, now get some sleep, alright?  
He said, sounding like my mom. I liked him; he was funny, and didn't care if I liked MLP. I began thinking about what I would do, after Fansys were gone. He had been like an older brother to me; and there were only 10 years in between us. But I've heard rumors of another Brony a few houses down the road, so maybe I wouldn't have to be alone all the time.  
- Goodnight.  
- Yeah. Goodnight

Mr. Fansys just left our house, and I already missed him. Well maybe I could visit the other Brony down the street?  
It was a lovely late spring evening 32, 34, 36, 38, and... ah! Here it is. Number 40!  
- Dammit! Nobody is home. Ohh well; I'll just come back tomorrow.  
*scratch* uh my face is itching. And so *scratch* are my sides. Weird, it was like my skin was crawling, - I'm gonna take a bath when I get home.  
Walking; only a few meters away from my home, I began to fell dizzy.  
- Ugh... I m not feeling so well. I stood, resting my arm on the fence, and then suddenly: pain. My head, sides, back, shoulder, and the rest of body was in sharp pain. I pushed myself to get into our garden. Darn! After walked about 3 meters, I collapsed and didn t get up. I was lying on grass. Not moving. *Blackness* the last thing I heard, was the sound of a car driving by.

I wondered how many hours had passed, but it felt like an eternity. When I woke up, all was blurry, but could easily see, that much of my surroundings were light green, and I could hear the birds singing, wind blowing, and a couple frogs nearby. I tried to lift myself off the ground, but as soon as tried, I feel back on the ground. Well isn't this just wonderful? I collapse in my front garden, just as the doctor left, and something is poking me in the side... Darn, can't reach it as long as I lay on my belly.  
- Ohh dear.  
Well. I guess I had to turn myself around, didn t I?  
- 1 - 2 - This I gonna hurt a lot - 3 I swung my legs around and turned myself around. I let out a scream, when I felt a terrible pain in my entire body.  
- Arhhhhhh, ohh god...  
I didn't think that it was going to hurt so badly, and what was worse... I was not in my garden. It looked like some sort of forest, looking very colorful... almost animated.  
- This place... I said, totally forgetting why I turned in the first place.  
- What the h-  
I was cut off, by the sound of distant yelling.  
- Over here, I think. Should I check from the sky?  
Said one of the mysteries voices. What in th-  
- Yea you do that.  
Said another one, of the mysteries voices. I bet they were looking for me.  
- I better go and hide, I can't deal with this right now.  
I thought to myself. Why? I don't know. No one had seen me, I hoped. Now with the last of my power, I managed to get up, and fought my way to a bush. I laid down and waited.  
- Where is it... oh my, girl's come over here! Hmm that voice...  
- Did you find it? I hope it isn't hurt.  
Said a completely new voice, barely audible, and sounding oddly familiar.  
- No, I haven t. but I'm pretty sure, it was here. You can see the marks on the ground.  
That voice... I-  
- I CAN T SEE ANYTHING!  
Said the first voice and again, all these voices sounded very familiar.  
- Maybe over there!  
The first voice said, and from my hiding spot I heard them leave. Weird. Sounded like they were riding.

Minutes passed by, and no one showed up.  
- Phew.  
I sighed, and stood up. Suddenly I could feel something heavy in my pocket. I took it out, it was a horseshoe.  
*Flashback time*  
- I'm going to beat you up. Now give it to me.  
- No, I found it, it's mine.  
- Give it!  
- NO!  
I saw his fist; flying, on its way, to the inevitable meeting with my face. Quickly I took out the horseshoe; we were fighting over, and hit his hand with it.  
- Arhhhhhh.  
I saw him running away. I could feel the weight of the horseshoe. - You mean luck, right? I will never let go of you.  
Said the little 5 year old boy, standing in the woods.  
*Flashback over*  
A Car drove by behind me, no birds were singing. I was up in seconds. I stood in our garden, not a forest with three girls on horses, trying to find me...  
But that voice... Nah, I was just a dream... but it felt so real... STOP it. - Ohh dear.  
Maybe some MLP will cheer me up a bit. Sadly I don't have the Hub, so I watch it on my pc.  
- Darn.  
I missed the first 3 minutes. Ohh well; I can always watch it later.  
- Ahh, there we go.  
*loading complete*  
- I CAN T SEE ANYTHING!  
Ohh, No way!  
- Maybe over there!  
It must have been my imagination. But it was... I quickly closed my pc, ran down the stairs and opened our wardrobe, took out my jacket, felt it... the Horseshoe. Weird, I had my horseshoe in a drawer in my room, and I never took it out.  
- No way The voices... it was... Twilight, Fluttershy and it must have been Rainbow Dash...

- ...  
I felt something odd in my stomach. I quickly ran to our bathroom, and vomited in the toilet...  
- It wasn't a dream...  
I went to Equestria and back again...

**Pretty weird, huh? Tell me what ya think.**

**Name**

**Update 1# grammar fail's and misplaced words.**

**-Credits-**

**Story: Christian S.O.**

**Editor: TheSilverMane**


	3. Chapter 3 Colorful feelings

Three days has passed since I traveled to Equestria and back again. I really don't understand how I did it, you know… the travel thing. And that irritates me. Ohh well… big news: Doctor Fansys is back, because of the vomiting. He thinks there might be something wrong, so later today we are going to the hospital, to make some tests on me. I just "love" testing… yay...

- Arh… Bloody campers!

Did I mention earlier that I'm also what you could call, a gamer? I prefer FPS's (Firs person shooter). I particularly like Call of Duty. Well; according to doc.

- Damm it to hell.

Well, in this particular game, I had a connection like Sh*t.

*connection interrupted*

- Hey, no fair. Bloody internet.

- Hey, yes fair. We are going to the Hospital now.

Doc. Fansys said, downstairs. Damm, I must have been shouting, if he could hear that from downstairs.

- In a jiffy.

Half a minute later, we were driving out of our driveway, and just as we were heading down the main road, my face started itching.

*scratch*

Then: my sides.

*scratch*

Wait; I knew what was going on! No not now! Not in the doctors car on the way to the hospital!

*scratch*

It will be all over the newspapers: Boy blacks out, Unknown course.

*scratch*

Pain… All of my body was burning, but I just forced myself not to show any signs of the pain, I knew that Fansys would freak out, if I started screaming.

- Do you…

I heard nothing more. I blacked out.

Darkness… it felt cold, but still not too cold… I thought I might still have been unconscious…

I opened my eyes slowly… Darkness… or that was my first impression. Later I noticed some red light, coming from somewhere; in front of me.

- What the hell?

I looked down, and found out that I was falling…

- F*ck! Holy Sh*t!

I was freaking out… until I realized that, I wasn't falling… I was floating.

- Ohh god!

I tuned attention towards the floating light in front of… Wait… wasn't there only one red light? Now, thousands and thousands of lights, in every color, was floating in front of me… Some of the lights were moving. In fact, all of the lights were moving.

- What is this place?

No answer.

I thought of moving over to the nearest light, and without moving my body, I slowly floated over to the nearest light. It was yellow, and looked like a ball of light. I reached out with my hand, making it disappear into the yellow light.

The emotions were overwhelming. Joy, laughter, hyper energized and insanity.

Quickly, I withdrew my hand and the emotions stopped. The yellow light just floated onwards.

- Wow. That was weird.

A green light was now within my reach. I touched it, and again the emotions were overwhelming.

Hyper energized, proud, strong and a need for running.

Again the emotions stopped, when I withdrew my hand.

- All of these colors. They all give some kind emotions. What the bloody hell is this place?

No answer.

- Well, let's just check some more of them out.

Joy, tired, hyper energized, lazy, smugness, generosity, sporty…

- Damm, this is gonna take forever. Wait, what's that over there?

Just a few meters away, was a different light ball, it was smaller than the others, and didn't seem to move. Also, it had almost black color, so if wasn't, for the darkblueish light that surrounded it, I would not have even noticed it.

When I came over to it, it started to float away slowly. I could still catch it, so I did. When I caught up with it, I put my hand on the light ball.

Lonely, powerful, special, sad, loyal, quiet, intelligent, and some kind of a Shadow-ish feeling.

Strange. I felt weird, but I kinda liked it. So I put my other hand on it. Loving every single feeling; just as much as the next. It went on for minutes, and I enjoyed every second of it, not realizing that I was being pulled into it. Until, I couldn't fell my arms any more.

- Ohh F*ck, let me go, I…

I was stopped by all the feelings; rushing through me

Lonely, powerful, special, sad, loyal…

Blackness

- …you want something to drink?

What, who, how, were, when…

-Hello, are you sleeping?

-No

I was sitting in Doc. Fansys car on the main road, how could this happen? I was gone for maybe an hour or something like that!

-Do you want something to drink?

At least… that´s what it felt like?

-You are sleeping?

-Huh… What? No!

-Ok, then do you want something to drink?

-Yea, sure.

Doctor Fansys, reached for something under his seat, and pulled out a bottle of cola light. It was okay, not bad, but I prefer a normal Cola.

Now entering the parking area in front of the hospital, only one thought was going through my mind…

This is gonna be a long day…

**apologies for not having uploaded it sooner. I just could not find time to write it.**

"**When do I get into the story" Said Name**

"**Soon" I Said**

**Update 2# grammar fail's and - before every thing they say.**

**-Credits-**

**Story: Christian S.O.**

**Editor: TheSilverMane**


End file.
